lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:The Noddy Shop (Lost 1998 Canadian Noddy Spinoff)/@comment-1294712-20170319002744
Is the episode is this from found? People on Scratchpad keep parodying it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mT6zP7txkA0 Also, on the site, I found a few summaries: Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Goblins: "In this episode, the children and Aunt Agatha are preparing for a "night under the stars." They plan to pitch a tent behind NODDY'S and camp out. Noah is not entirely supportive of the idea, believing that Aunt Agatha is naive about what it takes to have a successful sleep-out, and concerned that Kate will not get her homework done. They assure him otherwise and insist that they don't need his help. The puppets and goblins decide to camp out, too. They sing a song about the joys of camping. Everyone prepares their camp, but sure enough, things begin to go wrong. First, DJ eats t oo much candy and popcorn and makes himself sick. Then their camp ground is invaded by t he goblins. Noah hears Agatha screaming about mice and comes out to lend a hand. Kate confesses that she has not been able to finish her homework, so Noah sits down and helps her. Together, they read a story about Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star. Then they all huddle together to observe a brilliant display of shooting stars in the dark sky. The children tell a story about Toyland in which Noddy is tricked into taking Sly for a ride in his taxi. Little does he know that the goblins have devised a plan to steal his taxi. They leave Noddy stranded in the dark woods. He finds his way to Big Ears' house. Mr. Plod finds the goblins and arrests them with the help of Bumpy Dog. Then they return Noddy's taxi to him." Thunder and Lightning: "The children are outside picking plump, juicy blackberries when a fierce storm descends upon Littletown. Noah advises everyone to come inside and "batten down the hatches before the storm hits." Everyone but Noddy makes it in. Truman is naturally very frightened by the storm. Kate advises Truman not to be afraid. She reads to him from a pop up book about facing your fears. "See Truman," she says, "sometimes you have to face your fears before they'll go away." The lights go out, so the gang resorts first to a flashlight and then to candles to help them make their way around the Noddy Shop. The kids tell a Noddy story to pass the time. In it, Noddy is caught in a similarly fierce storm. The story teaches Truman that sometimes people have to do things even when they're scared. "That's what bravery is," says D.J. The puppets sing a song to suit the occasion, titled, "The Sun Is Just Around The Corner." At last Truman braves the storm to go outside onto the porch and build a ramp so that Noddy can bring his car in." The Big Showdown: "D.J. and Kate promise Noah that they will clean up around the shop while Noah and Hilda go on a picnic. Aunt Agatha arrives with a special new camera and devises a plan to take photographs of the "wretched rodents" (goblins) that infest the Noddy Shop. Her plan is to catch them and get rid of them once and for all, and she enlists her friend, Styx, to help her accomplish her mission. A chaotic scene erupts in the Noddy Shop as Aunt Agatha and Styx begin hunting for the goblins. Meanwhile, Kate and D.J. manage to find time for everything but the task to which they were assigned. The chase with the goblins turns the shop upside down, and Noah returns to find a huge mess. He chides Kate and D.J. for failing to do their job but assures them that it's not too late: they can still clean up the shop and keep their promise to him. In Toyland, Noddy has made a promise, too. He tells Mr. and Mrs. Noah that he will feed their animals for them while they're away. But, like Kate and D.J., Noddy initially fails to deliver on his promise because he's too busy making money. Consequently, all the animals break loose and start wandering around town in search of food. Noddy and his friends eventually lure them back to their home with some fruit nut cake, and all's well that ends well."